1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite electrolyte and a lithium battery including the composite electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbonaceous materials, such as graphite, are representative examples of anode active materials suitable for use in lithium batteries. Graphite has good capacity retention characteristics and high potential characteristics, and ensures a battery's high stability because there is no volumetric change during intercalation or deintercalation of lithium. Graphite has a low theoretical electric capacity of about 372 milli Ampere hours per gram (mAh/g).
A lithium metal may be used as an anode active material for lithium batteries. A lithium metal may have a very high electrical capacity per unit mass. During intercalation or deintercalation process of lithium ions, a dendrite structure may be formed on a surface of the lithium metal due to a side reaction with an electrolyte, and thus a short circuit may be generated between a cathode and an anode. As a result, lifetime characteristics and charging/discharging efficiency of a lithium battery including a lithium metal may deteriorate.
Therefore, a method of improving lifetime characteristics and charging/discharging efficiency of a lithium battery by suppressing a side reaction between a lithium metal and an electrolyte during charging/discharging of the battery is needed.